poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir
Adrien Agreste is the deuteragonist of Miraculous: Tales of '' Ladybug & Cat Noir''. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupontand a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). He later gets akumatized in an alternate timeline into a villain named Cat Blanc (Chat Blanc in the French version). Bio Appearance Adrien is a bit taller than Marinette, and he has brushed-back blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white shirt, with a collar and rolled-up sleeves above his elbow, and a black shirt underneath with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears dark blue jeans and orange sneakers with white lace and a logo of a black butterfly shape in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir, he wears a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws on the fingertips, and boots. He has black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, are green and look cat-like, and his hair is messier and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a green paw print in the circle. Personality Adrien is charismatic, along with being shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging, and for those he is close to, he has an easier time letting his feelings show. As Cat Noir, Adrien, having the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself, but his change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Cupid's Arrow". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being a superhero and uninhibited by his civilian life. Abilities Adrien, as a model, knows how to pose and express for his photo shoots. He takes fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. As Cat Noir, he has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. Like actual cats, he also has night vision. He uses his staff efficiently, knowing how to spin it, wield it like a sword, and take advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. His special power, Cataclysm, damages anything that he touches with his ring hand, although it drains his power and reverts him back to Adrien shortly afterwards. Trivia * He will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Adrien pic 6.png|Adrien Agreste Volpina LQ (557).jpg|Adrien's kwami Plague Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:The Messiah Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous holders Category:Cat Miraculous holders Category:French Miraculous team Category:Members of Agreste family Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Humans Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Casanova Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Love Interests Category:Black Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Half Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deuteragonist